It is often times desirable to mount a sign, display or other object onto a supporting structure. For example, in order to access the area behind such a sign (e.g., to restock a shelf), it is desirable to mount the sign to a structure (such as a storage rack or a pallet rack) by some type of movable or flexible arrangement. In one such arrangement, the sign is mounted to a rack by a hinge; that is, the sign is pivotally mounted to the rack by a hinge arrangement such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/680,909 to Padiak et al., which application is commonly assigned with the present application and is incorporated herein by reference.
The hinges, however, must be adequately secured to the support structure. One way in which the hinge is secured to the supporting structure is by flexible extensions or fingers that extend rearwardly from the base or mounting portion that are snugly fitted into an opening in the supporting structure. In this arrangement, the extensions engage the sides of the opening. Barbs at the end of the fingers lock the mounting portion to the support. To disengage the mounting element, the extensions are squeezed together or the mounting portion is twisted side to side, to loosen the fingers and disengage the barbs.
However, there are drawbacks to this mounting system. For one, after repeated engagement and disengagement, the fingers can become weakened and fatigued, and as a result lose their resiliency and thus the ability to spring back after being pushed through the opening in the supporting structure. As a result, the mounting element and the object (e.g., the sign) may not be secured to the supporting structure as desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting system that secures the mounting element to the supporting structure. Desirably, such a mounting system permits installation of the mount (hinge) without the need for tools. More desirably, such a mount is readily installed and locks into place, but is also readily removed, when desired.